


Nekoma's Sunshine

by KenhinaIsCute



Category: Haikyuu!!, karasuno - Fandom, nekoma - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Yaoi, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenhinaIsCute/pseuds/KenhinaIsCute
Summary: Everything is like usual until Shouyou's mother gets a call from school, Karasuno will be disbanding.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, uwu - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Nekoma's Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~!  
> This is my first fanfiction I'm writing, I am kinda nervous but that aside this might have some typos! I hope you like the story~!

Shouyou woke up to the sound of a phone ringing, It got answered soon after though so he stepped out of bed and got ready for another day of school, walked down the stairs he heard his mother still on the phone.

He asked, "Mom, Who is it on the phone?" but his Mother kept silent and nodding. Hinata assumed it was something important and didn't interrupt any further. He ate his pancakes and left for school, "Bye Mom!" was all he said till the door had closed, he stepped on his bike and biked his way to school.

He had entered the school to a microphone that had said, "Everyone please gather in the cantine.". Hinata looked confused looking around for anyone he knew but no luck and he made his way to the cantine, he looked around once and saw the vice-principal on a small stage waiting for most of the kids to sit down, so Hinata also took a seat.

The vice president talked and talked and Hinata didn't listen very well, there was 1 sentence that Hinata had heard clearly and he wished he hadn't, "Karasuno High School will be disbanding." Hinata sat there in full silence debating in his head if what he heard was right or not but sadly, it was.

He was informed to go to his club to spend the day with since the next day would be the last, when he looked through the doorway he saw Daichi, Suga, Shimizu, Tanaka and Nishinoya. None of the first years were to be seen yet.

They all turned their face to Hinata saying, "Hinata..". that alone was enough to start making Hinata a crying mess. The team came to Hinata to give him a big group hug and some started sobbing a little bit too. They spend the day making the best of it playing Volleybal matches and giving eachothers numbers to eachother, they (Suga) wanted to create a groupchat to keep in tact.

(Groupchat)

{Sugawara added Shouyou Hinata to the chat}

{Sugawara: Okay that's all of you, I made this chat for us to keep in contact after.. You know..}

{Daichi: Good idea Suga}

{Sugawara: Obviously, It came out of my head so Its usually good}

{Daichi: I take it back}

{Hinata: Hii, I'm on the middle of riding home so i'll talk once I'm there!}

{Sugawara: Be safe!} {Nishinoya: Wassup y'all} {Nishinoya: Wait, I need to do this :>}

{Daichi: Oh no,}

{Nishinoya changed his username to -> Rolling Thunder}

{Rolling Thunder changed Hinata Shouyou's username to -> Bright Beam}

{Rolling Thunder changed Kageyama's username to -> Grumpy}

{Rolling Thunder changed Sugawara's username to -> Sugamom}

{Rolling Thunder changed Daichi's username to -> Dadchi}

{Rolling Thunder changed Asahi's username to -> Super Ace}

{Rolling Thunder changed Tanaka's username to -> Baldy}

{Rolling Thunder changed Shimizu's username to -> Goddess}

{Rolling Thunder changed Yachi's username to -> AnxietyOverload}

{Rolling Thunder changed Tsukishima's username to -> The Grinch}

{Rolling Thunder changed Yamaguchi's username to -> Freckles} (

(I know I forgot some of the members like Ennoshita but I don't think those are needed for the story I'll be writing! Sorry!!! >.<

{Bright Beam: I made it home! And I like the names UwU}

{Rolling Thunder: Thank you my favourite Kouhai :D}

{Bright Beam: <3 <3 <3} {Rolling Thunder: <3}

{Super Ace: I feel honoured o//o}

{Dadchi: I most certainly do NOT}

{Sugamom: C'mon Daichi, Don't be so dramatic}

{Dadchi: I hate you all}

{Sugamom: No you don't} 

(When Hinata arrives home)

Hinata opened the door, looked around once and said, "Mom! Natsu! I'm home!". He only heard his mother talking back, "Welcome Home sweetie! I know this is sudden but could you come to the kitchen? There is something I'd like to tell you! Hinata was bummed out of sudden news, first his school is disbanding, which includes his volleyball club he loves, What now?

He walked into the kitchen taking a seat in front of his mother who kind of looked nervous? "What's the news?" Hinata had said.

"Well.. We-We're moving.." were the words that had escaped out of Hinata's mothers mouth, for a second Hinata looked shocked to the news, this was alot to take in one day. All he could say back was "Where are we moving to?." Hinata's mother suspected this question and said,

"Well, We're moving to **Tokyo**.

"T-Tokyo?!" Hinata said a little in shock, "Yeah, Tokyo. I got a call this morning about my promotion and where I'd had to go to." Oh so that's why she ignored me, Hinata thought to himself.

"Is Tokyo not good for you? I'm sorry Hina-" Shouyou's mother said before getting interrupted by Hinata saying "No! Tokyo is so cool! I've heard so much about it about how big it is! Also I always wanted to see the Tokyo Tower! We've gone to Tokyo with Karasuno once but we haven't gotten the chance to see the tower! Nekoma and Fukorodani are also there in Tokyo!" Hinata kept and kept talking excitedly which made Hinata's mother sigh in relief, she also knew about his schools disbanding, 

"Well Hinata, you should go pack in a few hours, We're going in 2 days." his mother said, "So soon??" Hinata had spoken a little soft. "Yes, but Im going to go pick up Natsu now!" His mother said. "Wait! Does Natsu know about this?" Hinata had to ask. 

"Yeah, she's the one I told right after the call ended" Hinata's mother said before she walked to the door waving Hinata a goodbye and left.

"Well guess I should pack soon" Hinata said a little excitedly thinking if he should tell his friends.

(Groupchat)

{Bright Beam: Guys~~! You won't believe what my mom just told me!

{Sugamom: What is it Hinata?

{Bright Beam: Well,..

{Baldy: O.O

{Rolling Thunder: O.O

{Bright Beam: I'm moving!

{Rolling Thunder: Right after the schools disbanding, talk about timing lmao

{Goddess: Don't mind then Hinata, where are you moving to?

{Bright Beam: I'm moving to Tokyo!!!

{Super Ace: Have you thought of any Volleyball teams you might join there?

{Super Ace: That's if you will continue playing volleyball ofcourse haha..

{Bright Beam: I'd never stop playing Volley!

{Bright Beam: and I haven't really thought of that yet.. I'll think! Bokuto's team seems cool but I feel safe with Nekoma too! I'd like Karasuno best though..

{Sugamom: Aww Hinata,,. You're making me emotional <3 <3

{Rolling Thunder: We liked Karasuno most too my favourite Kouhai :(

{Dadchi: When are you moving?

{Bright Beam: In 2 days we're leaving >.<

{Sugamom: Then lets all meet up tomorrow and have lots of fun! You should start packing now!

{Bright Beam: Sounds like a plan! I'll start right now!! Goodbye!!!! <3 

{Sugamom: Good luck packing Hinata!! 

( **Hinata's POV here!** )


End file.
